The Skyline
by BabblingBooks
Summary: Kagome Higurashi. A top detective who is sent undercover to become the assistant of the famous Taisho Co. CEO. There she must figure out the connection he has to the drug cartel and the devious ring leader, Naraku. But what happens when work becomes personal and feelings are formed? SxK
1. Chapter 1

There always a moment in your life when you say, "I fucked up." but I think in this particular situation, I need a phrase that has a little more intensity. Something along the lines of, "I unbelievably, fucked everything up." Still not as strong as the situation calls for though.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't how everything was supposed to end. I had a plan, a goal and now what?

"… _help me"_

I try to move, or at least react, but the trembling won't stop. I stare at my blood stained hands, urging them to move, to help.

My words stumble out, _"I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen"_

* * *

6 months earlier….

"Higurashi, get over here. Meeting!" I glance up from my desk to see the entire department gathering into the conference room. This is weird, something must be going on. I jump up and practically skip over to my partners desk.

"Hey Sango! Ready for the meeting?" I chirp out. She smiles as she fixes her high ponytail. "Absolutely, know what it's about?" I shrug. "No clue, but the whole department is shuffling in so it has to be big!" She grabs her coffee and we're off.

So when I said whole department, I mean WHOLE department. I had to fight through a jam packed room full of disgruntled cops and detectives just to get to my seat.

"Let's get started." The rough voice of the captain quiets the room down. He grunts as he picks up a huge stack of paper and plops it on the table. "Pass these around." He barks out. The quiet room erupts with the sound of paper being passed around.

I open the folder and freeze. I realized what this is about. Plastered on the first page is a picture of the disgusting son of a bitch. Naraku. I look up and meet the concerned gaze of the captain. I give him a quick nod and he proceeds.

"Many of you have heard about this man. Naraku Masters. Suspected to be involved in 42 murders, 20 robberies and is believed to be the leader of the Japanese Drug Cartel. Of course there has never been enough evidence to arrest or even charge him with anything but we got an anonymous tip that he is planning one of the biggest drug trafficking jobs ever seen in Japan." The room fills with chatter and questions. The captain raises his hand, silence follows.

"We believe that this directly involves the Taisho Corporate headquarters. We believe that someone there has struck a deal with the CEO's and that they're using their company as a way to clean their money and move their drugs."

"So where do we start?" I ask. I'm eager to take down this bastard down like he deserves.

"Well actually…that's where you and Sango come in." I glance over at Sango who has the same confused look on her face. "What do you mean?" she questions.

"Well, the department paid off the secretaries of two of the CEOs to quit. One is Inuyasha Taisho and the other Sesshoumaru Taisho. So now that they are in need of a new secretary, it's your job to get the gig."

"Why is this for us specifically?" He looks at me and smiles. "Well you see, they have a habit of hiring pretty women to do their work…" I just stare at him. He rubs the back of his head awkwardly. I am one of the first people to preach about women standing up for themselves in the workplace when it came to pervy people, but now I have to be a piece of meat for a pervy CEO, great.

The meeting flies by after that. We run through tactics, back up plans and our new resumes. I apparently have 14 years of Executive Assistant work. Probably should do some research before the interview then. The captain calls the meeting to an end and the room slowly clears out.

"You guys going to be able to handle this?" I look up at the captain.

"We are going to do fine Koga. You worry too much!" Sango nods in agreement as she gathers her papers together. "Kagome's right! We are going to get this guy!" She puts on her tough face and laughs. What a dork.

"Well, your interviews are in three days. So prepare for them and try to look foxy and appealing." he leaves pretty quickly after that comment. Sango and I talk for a couple more minutes before parting ways.

* * *

In the last 72 hours I have managed to read up on the Taisho Co. and cram multiple books about Microsoft office into my brain. My blood may be 80% caffeine right now but at least I am ready for this interview.

"Kagome Higurashi" A calm voice calls my name. I look up and my eyes meet a very peculiar shade of gold. I stand and straighten out my skirt before following the direction of his welcome. Through the wooden French doors, I walk into what has to be the most amazing office I have ever seen. Ceiling to floor windows that hold the most beautiful view of the Tokyo skyline. A long wooden desk sits in the center of the room accompanied but a tall leather chair.

"Please have a seat." I quickly shuffle to the chair and wait for him to take his. With a quick handshake we sit. He looks over my resume for a couple minutes before speaking.

"This company is fast paced. I do not have time to hold your hand. I do not accept missing work, I do not accept laziness. I know there are rumors going around that I only hire women as sex objects and if you believe that, then there is no place for you. This is hard work and it's not for someone who wants to have a social life. Is that going to be a problem?" I shake my head no and strengthen my voice.

"I am a hard worker and a quick learner. Show me once and I promise it's all you'll need to do. I am aware of what your company does and how it functions. I know all of the important people to know when it comes to being your assistant and if I don't, I promise it won't take me long to learn anything you throw my way. I will be the only assistant you need if you allow me to." He stares at me from across the desk with an intense gaze.

We sit in silence for what seems to forever until his voice breaks the silence. "You start Monday. Pay is salary and benefits are included. You will receive a phone that is to be kept on and charged at all times. I will call and text this phone as I need and you will respond in a prompt fashion. Any questions?" He stands and I follow his lead.

"Not at all. I will see you Monday Mr. Taisho."

"Please, call me Sesshoumaru."

* * *

So it's been a while since I've written a story. I've been so busy figuring out my life in the last four years and it just feels good to be back on the horse. This chapter is short and I promise the other ones will not be! =] Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

* * *

Today is my first official day as assistant to Sesshoumaru. I am 15 minutes early and couldn't be more nervous. He sent me a huge packet of his client files to memorize over the weekend. The weird part about it is that they were so vague. There was no in dept information about what kind of services were provided and how much they had invested. It was just basic name and company files. But none the less I am now very familiar with his clients.

I look at my watch, it reads 5:45am. The lights are all off and I'm just sitting at my desk, waiting for the sun to rise. Suddenly the lights flick on and in walks Sesshoumaru. He's staring down some files when he glances up and spots me.

"You're here early." I quickly jump up to greet him. "I'd rather be early then late!" I smile. He nods in reply and walks into his office. "Come here" he beckons.

I walk into his office and see the sun rising over the Tokyo skyline. No wonder he starts so early, I would love to start every day with this view.

"Every morning when I arrive you will come into my office for your daily list. This list changes to accompany whatever I have planned for the day." He hands me a folder. I open and start to skim the tasks. Basic things like filing and arranging meetings. Nothing I can't handle.

"In two months there is a big event coming up for the company. We have an annual party to celebrate all the investors in the company. Of course you are to attend. But in the next couple of months you will need to plan the guest list and talk with the decorators. At your desk is a list of numbers for previous decorators and planners."

"Is that why you sent over the files of all your clients, for the list?" I pry.

"Partly, you also need to be aware of everyone I do business with. As you saw however, those are just the basic copies. We do a lot of discreet deals. That's why you had to sign a disclosure form." His phone interrupts us. He checks the ID and waves me off. I shuffle out of the room, closing the doors behind me. Time to start the day.

I fall into a pretty natural routine after that. I organize the desk to my liking and handle the constant phones calls pouring in. Eleven o'clock rolls around when Sesshoumaru finally emerges from his office. His normal scowl was replaced with a glimmer in his eyes. I watch as he fixes his tie and brushes through his hair with his fingers. "Big client coming up?" I ask with amusement on my face.

He shakes his head no. "My fiancée." Shocks runs through me. I never even knew he had a fiancee. I don't think anyone does. "Wow! That's so great."

"No body in the media knows about it. Keep it that way." He threatened. "I would never do anything along those lines!" I defend. Even though I am technically here to find evidence to put him away.

My thoughts are interrupted by the elevator ding. Sesshoumaru walks over to greet her. She has beautiful long black hair and big brown eyes. She smiles at him with a million dollar grin, grabbing his arm.

"Rin, the is Kagome. My new assistant." I stand and extend my hand. She scoffs at it and ignores me. "Sesshoooo, Send her away so we can have fun." I cringe at the nickname and innuendo. "I was actually going to take my lunch if that's okay."

Sesshoumaru nods as Rin skips into his office. He catches my curious look and whispers, "She's amazing once you get to know her." I just smile and grab my purse. "I'll be back in an hour." I walk into the elevator and push the button to Sango's floor. I'll see what she's up to.

* * *

When the elevator dinged and opened up, I didn't expect to see half of what I did. Let's start with the noise level. There was constant chatter at high volumes and women fighting with one another. This floor is set up as more of an office setting. Cubicles with a office at the end. From across the floor I spot Sango at her desk. I start walking to her when the loud voices turn into hushed whispers.

"Hey Sango!" I chirp out. She doesn't react. I wave my hand in front of her face and she looks up, a smile forming on her face. She pulls out two ear plugs and stands. "Hey girl!"

"Are you ready for lunch?" She shrugs. "Let me ask Inuyasha." She stands and walks to the door, knocking loudly. "Come in!" a young voice calls. Sango walks in the room. A couple minutes later she emerges with Inuyasha.

"So you're Kagome? My brothers assistant. Nice to meet ya!" he extends his hand and I put mine out just to have him grab it and kiss the top. "You're even more beautiful then I imagined." He gives me a sly smile. I politely take my hand back and smile. "It's nice to meet you."

I turn to Sango with a 'help me' look. She just smiles and tells him we are going to lunch. "See you in an hour!" I watch as he starts flirting with the closest women. Typical douche bag.

"So where do you want to go?" I press the button for the 1st floor.

"We need to go to the sushi bar." She stats in a cool manner. That was our code phrase for talk about the job. I nod as we walk towards the exit. The department set up an office in the back of a sushi bar for us to meet discreetly at. They had agents posted there for protection and constantly sweep for bugs.

We arrive at the sushi bar and get place at a table in the back. The waiter nods at us and closes the curtain behind us. "What's your progress?" Sango asks, pulling out her files.

"I don't really have any yet. I have files on the numerous clients he has. However, he's being very discreet and won't give me more then the basic info. What about you?" She passes me a folder.

"Inuyasha is a mess. His files are unorganized and his office is a disaster. When he was explaining the job to me, he dropped this file." I open it and see documents on a transaction involving someone with the code name: Spider.

"And you think this is about Naraku?" I ask. She nods yes. "He was known by early associates as the Spider. I believe that this is going to help us connect the company. But look at the signature." I flip to the last page and freeze. It's Sesshoumaru's signature.

"So why does Inuyasha have this then?" She shrugs. "We need to find out though." I hand the file back to her.

"We need to get more information on Sesshoumaru. Any ideas how?"

"Well today I met his fiancée. Maybe he told her some information? But she did not like me at all. In a couple months, there's a party that is being thrown. I might be able to get information out of her after a few drinks, but I need to get on her good side first." She sighs and nods.

"Hopefully it's good information. We only have a year to do this and two months is a long time." Her phone alarm rings. It's time to get back.

* * *

The elevator dings on my floor. The doors to Sesshoumaru's office are still closed but not sound proof. I blush at the moans I hear from the other side. I sit at my desk and quietly start working on the plans for the party. Thirty minutes later the doors open and out walks Rin and Sesshoumaru.

"How long have you been out here?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Not long" I lie. He looks relieved as he kisses Rin goodbye. The phone ring and Sesshoumaru excuses himself into his office, leaving Rin and me alone.

"It really is nice to meet you!" I say cheerfully. She glances over at me. "Let me get one thing straight. Sessho is mine and if you hit on him, I'll destroy you." She crosses her arms.

"I have no interest in Sesshoumaru, I assure you. He talks so highly of you that I just want to be on good terms with you! Honest!" She doesn't look like she cares. With a huff, she storms off to the elevator.

"We'll see." The doors close. Well at least that's progress? I just shake my head and get back to the party. First step is to get on her good side.

* * *

My first month has flown by. The days are going quickly and I'm still barely making progress on befriending Rin. I glance at the clock, 10 o'clock. Sesshoumaru left hours ago but I had so many tasks to finish. He locked his office on his way out, destroying any chance of me seeing what's inside. I sigh in defeat as I gather my belongings. Maybe Sango is still here too. Waiting for the elevator is taking too long and it's just a couple floors down. I give up and take the stairs.

I open the door to her floor and it's dark. I guess she's not here. I'm about to leave when I hear noises.

" _Oh yeah, harder!"_ I blush. Someone is getting it on! I'm getting ready to leave when I hear, " _You like that Rin."_ I freeze. Rin as in, Sesshoumaru's fiancée? I creep towards his office and stop. The door is half open.

Inside the office is Inuyasha screwing someone from behind. Suddenly, he flips her and Rin's face is clear as can be. I gasp and pull out my phone. I snap a picture and quickly leave.

What do I do? She's screwing Inuyasha and is about to marry Sesshoumaru! Someone who cares about her so much! Everyday he has me send her flowers. He is constantly making time for her and does whatever she asks. He truly loves her. What do I do?

I shake my head and get in my car. I really shouldn't care. It's their business. My resolve is to not say anything. If it comes out, it won't be from me. But still, my heart aches for him.

The drive home seems to take longer then usual. I don't know why this is bothering me so much. I unlock my front door and instantly know something is off. I grab a pistol out of my purse and push my back against a wall. Slowly I look around the corner and move into the living room. I'm about to move when suddenly I'm thrown to the floor, my gun sliding across the floor.

"You thought you could hide." A harsh voice whispers into my ear. I freeze as the realization hits me.

"Bankotsu" I manage to breathe out. Tears start to fill my eyes. "How did you find me?" I ask. He pulls me up by my hair, earning a shriek from me.

"You thought you could leave me? You thought I'd never find you! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!" he throws me against the ground. I feel my work phone slide out of my pocket. I grab it and hide it in my hand.

"You little bitch!" He kicks my stomach. I feel all the air leave my lungs, sending me into a fit of coughs.

"Please, stop-" He slaps me across my face. "Shut up!" I see him turn to reach for something. I quickly dial my speed dial.

"Please stop, I'm sorry!" I cry out. Another kick to my gut. Please Sesshoumaru, call for help. I silently plead.

"You should've never left me." He grabs my arm and starts dragging me towards the stairs. "You're going to learn today." I try to struggle. I can't say anything with how many tears are falling.

"Help! HELP!" I give all my strength trying to call for help. He almost has me in the bedroom when the front door bursts open. My face is swollen and the tears won't stop falling, but I can make out Sesshoumaru. My arms hit the floor and Bankotsu charges down the stairs.

"What are you screwing this whore? Want to fight me for her?!" He lungs at Sesshoumaru and they fall to the floor. They roll into the living room and out of my sight. I try to muster as much energy as I can to stand up. Very shakily I work my way down the stairs, the sound of glass breaking in the distance.

It gets quiet. I freeze.

"H-hello?" I call out. I hear footsteps and try to climb back up the stairs and into my bathroom. I'm about to close the door when I feel someone grab my arm. I scream and blindly fight.

"Kagome its me!" I calm down instantly at his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do!" I couldn't help myself. I just cry. He silently hugs me and lets me cry.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital. I'm going to call the police on the way." I nod.

"What happened to him?" I shakily ask. "He's knocked out on the living room floor." We make it to the bottom of the stairs. We both stop when we realize he isn't on the floor anymore. The backdoor is wide open, creaking in the wind.

"Don't worry about it, let's go."

* * *

The next few days were a blur filled with questions and concerns. I'm undercover which means the department is not allowed to visit me. Sango came as soon as she heard and was furious to find out it was Bankotsu. Sesshoumaru left after the first couple hours. He asked questions but I couldn't bring myself to tell him anything about Bankotsu. He left quietly after that. He told me to take a week off and return when I felt better.

I didn't listen. It's four days after the incident and I'm at the office. The clock reads 5:45am. I quietly read through the lists I missed during my time off and start organizing the mess, my temp made. The elevator dings and in walks Sesshoumaru, starring intently at his files.

"Good morning!" I greet. He snaps up at the sound of my voice and looks mad. "Why are you back to work?" He demanded.

"I feel much better and sitting around isn't going to do anything!" He doesn't say anything but walks into his office. I follow and wait patiently for my list. He silently hands me the agenda and waves me off.

The rest of the day goes by slow.

It's 9 o'clock pm by the time Sesshoumaru emerges from his office. He stayed in there all day, making phones calls and ordering out for lunch. Even Rin didn't visit today. He looks at me and locks his door.

"Come on, it's been a long day. Let me walk you to your car." I nod politely and pack up my things. We pile into the elevator and he hit's the ground floor.

The tension in the room is so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife. I watch as the floors slowly count down when suddenly, the power shuts off and the elevator stops.

"Dammit" Sesshoumaru mutters under his breath. A small light comes on and Sesshoumaru picks up the emergency phone. He angrily mutters something and slams the phone down.

"It's going to be a little bit. The power is out and they're working on it." I sigh and slide down to a sitting position.

"Might as well relax then." I smile. He cautiously sits down.

"Why won't you tell me?" I was taken back. Straight to the point.

"It's complicated." I mutter.

"I have time."

What exactly do I tell him? I can't get into detail because it conflicts with the case. I stare at his golden eyes and sigh.

"Bankotsu was my boyfriend. We were together for 8 years." I pause before continuing.

"He was so wonderful and nice and I thought we would be together for the rest of our lives. But one night I came home early and he was meeting with some questionable people. This man had striking purple eyes and a look of death on his face. Like he wouldn't care if a child was dying in front of him. I found out later his name was Naraku." Sesshoumaru visibly froze when he heard the name. His face scrunching up in disgust.

"Well I told Bankotsu that I didn't like him and that I got a weird vibe from him. That's when the hitting started." My voice lowers. "It started with a couple arm grabs and slaps. Then it turned into full on beatings. Bruises I had to hide from coworkers. So I got scared. I ran."

"I came to Tokyo to start a new life. I kept off the radar and kept to myself. I have no idea how he found me." I hadn't realized I started to cry. Sesshoumaru scooted closer in an attempt to comfort me.

"I'm sorry. I'm a mess. This is unprofessional and you already made it clear that you're not here to hold my hand." I wipe my face and scoot away. He doesn't follow. Just stares at my from across the elevator.

"You're not a mess." He says after 5 minutes of silence. I scoff and he continues.

"I know Naraku." I look up at him.

"My father used to do business with him. He was a partner at the Taisho Co. 10 years after working here, my father started to suspect that Naraku was using his company as a drug front. He could never get actual proof that connected him, so he disbanded their partnership instead. A couple months later, my father was killed."

"I'm so sorry…" He shrugs. "I have never hated someone as much as I hate that man and if Bankotsu is involved in that, I will find out." So Sesshoumaru isn't involved with Naraku. But then who is trafficking drugs through the company? This doesn't make sense. His signature was on that form. Maybe I should tell him about why I'm really here. Maybe he could help.

"Sesshoumaru….I-" The elevator buzzes alive and starts to move, jerking our bodies. He stands and helps me up.

"What were you going to say?"

"…Lost my train of thought." We stand in silence after that.

* * *

 **That's Chapter two! I know it seems a little fast paced, but try to keep up with the time jumps! There is so much more to the story, so there will be so much information in each chapter! R &R 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

"No, I'm sorry but that doesn't work for me. I need you there by 5pm, no later." I hang up the phone angrily. One problem after another. This party is going to be the death of me.

I look down at my list and put a check mark by the decorators name. The phone rings and interrupts my thoughts once again.

"Sesshoumaru's office, May I help you?" I recite into the phone.

"Sushi bar" Was all I heard, followed by a click. I quickly hang up. They would never call me at work unless it was an emergency. I firmly knock on Sesshoumaru's door. He calls me in.

"Hey, can I take lunch?" I ask with a smile. "What are you having?" he responds.

"Sushi!" He scrunches up his face. "Have fun." I wave and go gather my things.

I make it to the restaurant and start heading to my usual table. The waiter smiles and seats me, closing the curtain.

"Kagome." I look up and see Koga. I smile at him but he doesn't look happy. I start to ask what's wrong before he interrupts me.

"Did you tell Sesshoumaru about Bankotsu?" His voice is hard.

"Well…yeah. I kind of had to." He get's more upset. "What reason could you possible have for telling him?" he demands.

"Sesshoumaru is the one who took me to the hospital that night." A flash of hurt crosses his face. "Why didn't you call me?"

"My work phone was what I had closest. I didn't really have a choice Koga." He just grunts in response.

"Was that all you called me down here for? Because I'm busy." I'm rather annoyed at this point. He doesn't say anything else.

"Well before I go, I should give you an update. I don't think Sesshoumaru is involved. He hates Naraku." Koga's eyes flash again. "And why did he tell you about Naraku."

"Because I told him that Bankotsu was involved with someone by that name. He told me that he believes Naraku had his father killed." Koga nods.

"Get back to work." I grab my purse and bid him Farwell.

I'm sitting at my desk when I hear the elevator ding and in walks Rin. She stomps right up to my desk before slamming down her hands.

"You have some nerve you little slut!" I lean back and stare at her, mouth hanging open.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her, dumbfounded. "Don't play coy! I warned you about what would happen if I found out that you hit on Sessho!" Now I'm really confused. I have never hit on hi-" My sentence is interrupted by a slap across the face. What just happened?

I stand up, rage filling my veins. "What in the world was that for!" I shout at her. The door to Sesshoumaru's office swings open.

"What's going on!" Sesshoumaru asks. Rin freezes and looks up at him, tears filling her eyes. "She hit me!" Wait, what? Sesshoumaru looks equally confused.

"I didn't hit her, she hit me. As you can tell from this red mark on my cheek." Rin glares at me as she wraps her arms around Sesshoumaru.

"Fire her!" she demands.

"No" He responded almost immediately. Rin pulls back. "Why not? Are you having an affair?!" She crosses her arms. "Don't be ridiculous! I am a faithful person." She storms off into his office. He apologizes before closing his doors.

A couple hours later, Sesshoumaru excuses himself to go get some food for her. He assured me that my job was fine and that she was misunderstood about why we were in an elevator together. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Rin walks out.

"I'm going to get rid of you." She taunts. I look over at her to see her in one of Sesshoumaru's work shirt. Something inside of me twinged with anger. I ignore her remark and go back to typing.

"He's all mine and you're nothing but the help. Remember that." That's it. I stand up abruptly and she crosses her arms, challenging me.

"You should be very nice to me Rin, I know your biggest secret." She looks amused as she walks towards me. "And what secret is that?"

I don't know what came over me. But I reached into my desk and pulled out my phone. The look on her face as she saw the picture I had, was worth every moment.

"b-but…uh-" She can't get anything out. She tries snatching the phone out of my hand but is too slow. I lock it in my desk.

"You can't tell him!" she pleads.

"And why not? He loves you so much and you treat him like shit!" The tears are gone in a flash and replaced with anger. "He's nothing compared to Inuyasha. Inuyasha is going to do big things. He's going to be a legend! I'm just bidding my time." How dare she. How can she talk about Sesshoumaru like that? He's caring and kind and wonderful. Yes, sometimes he can be distant, but he actually loves her.

"You're terrible and I won't let you treat Sesshoumaru like this. I'm telling him when he gets back." She lunges at me. I fall to the ground and try to throw her off me. She tries clawing at my face and we roll around on the ground. The elevator dings in the distance.

"What the hell!" Sesshoumaru's voice makes us both freeze. I climb off Rin and stand up, shameful about what kind of level I've stooped to.

"What's this about?" He demands. I look at Rin, urging her to tell him the truth. But she just runs into his office and grabs her clothes and leaves.

"Rin-wait!" he tries to call after her but she doesn't stop. He turns back to me, waiting for an answer.

"What's going on Kagome?"

I don't say anything. I just unlock my desk and hand him my phone. He grabs it and stares at the screen for what seems to be forever.

"How long?" His voice is cold. "How long?" I ask.

"How long have you known?" I awkwardly rub my arm. "A few weeks." He doesn't say anything else. He walks into his office and closes the doors.

It's ten pm and Sesshoumaru still hasn't emerged from his office. He hasn't picked up any of his personal calls. He hasn't ordered any food. I have to check on him.

I knock on his door. No answer. I knock a little firmer. "Sesshoumaru, please let me in." No answer. I tilt my head against the door.

"Sesshoumaru…I'm sorry. I should have told you, the first moment I saw. But…I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to tell you." I sigh and walk back to my desk. He hates me. I clean up my desk and push in my chair.

"Good night Sesshoumaru." My heart feels broken as I get into the elevator.

* * *

I get to work in the morning and see that Sesshoumaru's car is still there. He must of spent the night. I grab some coffee on the way up. When I got to the top, I did not expect to see this. In the middle of the floor was Sesshoumaru…in his boxers. I blush and try not to look, but can't help but stare at his perfectly sculpted body. Get your mind out of the gutter Kagome.

I walk over to him and kneel. "Sesshoumaru" I gently shake him. His eyes open up and meet mine. Instantly I feel my stomach turn to knots. The hurt in his eyes quickly turns to indifference. He pulls himself into a sitting position. The whole office smells like booze. So that's what he was doing all night.

"I brought you some coffee" I hand him the cup. He grabs it and stands up. He doesn't say a word but walks into his office. I start picking up the office when he re-emerges, dressed in a clean suit. His normally loose hair is tied back into a man bun. Which is a really good look…

"I understand why you didn't tell me." He says. I look up at him. "I'm sorry again."

He hands me my list for the day and leaves. I skim the usual tasks before noticing the small addition at the bottom, _'Buy ball gown for annual party.'_

At least I know this is something Sango has to do too! I send her a quick text about shopping tonight. She replies with a thumbs up. I never really had an occasion to dress up in a fancy dress. It's pretty exciting to go! The phone rings, interrupting my excitement. The day never stops.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru Taisho's office, can I help you?" No reply. "Hello?" the line clicks off. Hm, weird. I get back to the seating chart. So far I have all the tables figured out except the center one. Originally I had Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inuyasha, and two other partners sitting together. But now I have to find out what I'm doing about the seating situation. I get up and knock on Sesshoumaru's office door.

"Come in" he says. I walk up to his desk waiting for him to get done with typing whatever he's typing. He stops after a minute and looks up.

"So I have the seating chart left…and I just want to know what you want me to do about Inuyasha and Rin?" His face twists up. "Close the door." I pull the huge doors shut and wait patiently. He directs me to sit down as he grabs two glasses. He throws in some ice, club soda and vodka. Who doesn't like early morning drinking? He plops down in his chair and looses his tie. He takes a big gulp and lets his cup rest on his leg.

"I was going to announce our engagement at the party." He takes another swig. I grab my drink and start sipping on it.

"We were keeping it under wraps. I didn't want the media involved in our relationship. I wanted to have her to myself." He finishes off his drink and starts to make another.

"You never got to see the side of her that I saw. She was wonderful, adventurous and so free-spirited." I hate seeing him like this. The normally confident Sesshoumaru was now one drink away from tipsy.

"I guess we're one in the same." I say. He raises an eyebrow at me. "We both have terrible taste in partners!" He cracks a sympathy smile at my attempt to perk him up. I finish off my drink and he mixes me another.

"How did you get over him?" the question took me back.

"I didn't."

"Explain…?" He pries. "I didn't survive at first. I hit rock bottom." I throw back my drink. "The first couple of months were a blur of crying and pills to numb the pain. I was afraid to leave my house, I didn't talk to my neighbors. I was completely alone." The alcohol starts to go to my head. I need to stop drinking but he gives me another.

"One day I woke up. I pulled back the curtains just in time to see the sun rising over the city. It was like everything became clear. I pulled myself together, ate a big breakfast and started my new life. Sometimes you just need to grieve and hit rock bottom. It doesn't make you less of a person. It makes you human." I reach across his desk and squeeze his hand.

"I need to stop drinking because I need to shop for a gown tonight. And I need a nap haha" He looks amused at my buzzed tone. "But what about the seating chart?"

He looks down at the paper. "You are going to put Rin and Inuyasha next to each other and you will sit by me."

"But I'm supposed to sit with the other assistants!"

"Are you saying no?" He teases. I blush, "I guess not.." He reaches into his top drawer and pulls out a card.

"Take this and go buy yourself an expensive dress…after your nap of course." I wave my hands back and forth.

"I can't accept this! It's too much!"

"It's the company card. It won't even dent the credit limit." I slowly reach out and grab it. Okay then. I clean up my cup and grab the seating chart.

"Oh and Kagome…" I turn and look at him. "I'm wearing an emerald tie." I look at him confused.

"Okay, and?"

"And I expect my dates dress to compliment it." He smirks when he sees the blush creep across my face. "Since when are we going together?" He gives me a small smile.

"I can trust you Kagome. And that means the world to me." I give him a smile as I shut the doors but it quickly fades. I feel so guilty. He trusts me with everything he has and I'm just lying to him about who I am. I turn off the phone and lay my head on my desk. I'm just going to nap it off and ignore my guilt.

* * *

 **Short chapter. But I wanted to get it out at a reasonable time and I work midnights. Next time will be the annual party! SO much is going to happen. Stay tuned. R &**R


	4. Chapter 4

The party is tonight and the phone hasn't stopped ringing long enough to let me mentally prepare for it. I managed to go out and find an emerald ball gown with Sango, but the whole time she kept questioning me about why I was going as Sesshoumaru's date. In the end, I had to explain to her what happened with Inuyasha and Rin. After that she let the subject drop, but I could still see the concern on her face.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru's voice interrupts my thoughts. "Yes?" I reply, with a smile on my face.

"It's noon and the party starts at 7. Go home, relax and I'll see you there. The car will arrive at 6:30 on the dot."

"Are you sure there's nothing else you want me to do?" He shakes his head no and walks back into his office. Well at least I have a couple hours to myself. I quickly pack up my things and head to the elevator.

I have so many things that I need to do before the party, but the first one is to hit the sushi bar. I send a quick text to Sango and Koga. We all need to meet before the party and go over the plan.

I make it to the sushi bar and spot Koga already in the back. He looks to be in a better mood then the last time we spoke. "Good afternoon!" I greet him. He stands to welcome me.

"It's been a while." we both sit down. I grab some files out of my bag and place them on the table.

"This is my update," I start. "Sesshoumaru Taisho was involved with a women named Rin Hinto. Rin was having an affair with the younger Taisho brother, Inuyasha. I got involved in an altercation with her and she said something weird." He peeks over the file he grabbed, urging me to continue.

"She said that Inuyasha was going to do great things. That he was going to be a legend. Now, at face value, it doesn't seem like much." I drop another file in front of him. "On our first day, Sango found this file in Inuyasha's office. At first we thought it was Sesshoumaru that was working with Naraku. But factoring in what she said about Inuyasha and the fact that Sesshoumaru hates him, I believe it's him. I think that Inuyasha has been forging his brother's signature as a safety net if things go south." The front door dings and in walks Sango.

"Sorry I'm late! Catch me up!" I give her the quick run down and she agrees.

"I think you're right. That's what took me so long. Inuyasha got this strange phone call. I heard him reference Spider and he was talking about the ball tonight. I think Spider is going to be there and if we can prove that Spider is actually Naraku, we'll be that much closer to connecting him." She grabs her files out of her brief case and lays them on the table.

"These are the transcripts from what I heard."

 _Will spider be there?_

 _That wasn't part of the plan!_

 _-by the back balcony doors on the south side_

 _But you can't-_

"I wish it had been more clear. But he paces a lot and our floors is very busy." I study the paper for a minute.

"I think Spider is going to be picking up a package of some sorts." I finally say. Sango and Koga nod.

"I think you're right, but there's something else." Sango pulls out a key.

"I finally got a hold of Inuyasha's desk key long enough to make an imprint. I just had this made." she slides it over to me. I look at it confused.

"You're more familiar with his office then me." I try to push it back towards her but she stops me.

"Inuyasha has me handling some client business. I can't blow my cover. Since you're going as Sesshoumaru's date, you'll be able to get away." I freeze and side glance at Koga. He looks furious. Why would she say that in front of him. She knows that Koga has liked me for years.

"You're going as his date? What the hell Kagome! Do you like him?" He slams his hands on the table. "This is ridiculous Kagome. You are supposed to be a profess-" I zone out. Why am I getting yelled at? I never even got a chance to answer the question. But what if he's right? Maybe I do like him. We have grown close in the last two months.

"Are you listening to me?!" I snap out of my thoughts and look up at him.

"So what if I do like him? He's not involved in this!" I bite back. Sango and Koga both look shocked at the sudden tone.

"Who am I hurting? Besides you Koga? Because I know that you like me and I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings. But I can like whoever I damn well please to like. He's not the one we're after anymore and I'm going to tell him everything tonight about who I really am."

"Like hell you will!" Koga charges back. "You will not break your cover or I'll have your job."

"If that's what it takes, fine. But I'm going to do my job tonight, and I'm going to tell Sesshoumaru. I'll turn in my badge on Monday." I grab my bag and storm off. I hear Sango quickly get up and chase after me. She grabs my arm and I stop.

"Are you sure about this Kagome? He's just a guy." I gently pull my arm away.

"He's not just a guy." She doesn't say anything else as I leave.

* * *

6:30 hits and the car pulls up. On the dot, just like he said it would be. I take a quick look in the mirror, flattening the stray hairs. I look over myself. The long emerald gown hugs my curves like a glove. The back opens up and extends just above my lower back. The side has a split that goes to my mid thigh, just enough to tease, but not enough to expose. I admire my French braided updo and grab my clutch. Time to go.

With a quick smile to the driver he opens up the door. "You look beautiful miss." I thank him and he closes the door. With that we are off.

We arrive at the venue in the full swing of things. Limos are unloading couples on the red carpet with the paparazzi. The driver starts to pull up to the front when I stop him.

"Wait no! I can't get out there! I'm just the assistant."

"Ma'am, Sesshoumaru has requested that you do." I look out the window and that's when I see him. My breathe catches in my throat. Sesshoumaru is in a fitted black suit with an emerald tie that matches my dress perfectly. His hair is flowing gracefully behind him as he waits at the end of the carpet. Is he waiting for me? The limo pulls up in front of him and I gasp. He is.

The door opens and the camera flashes light up behind him. Sesshoumaru extends his hand to me, looking me up and down, making me blush. I step up and take his arm. "You look stunning." He whispers in my ear. What is a darker shade then red? Because I'm probably that color.

 _What's her name?_

 _How long have you been together?_

 _Sesshoumaru over here!_

The paparazzi keeps shouting question after question. Sesshoumaru walks in perfect stride. Stopping occasionally to take a posed picture with me.

We walk inside and the room opens up. The ballroom is decorated with shades of gold and white. The orchestra was playing softly while the guests greeted each other. Each table is set perfectly with little pearl name tags at each setting.

"Sesshoumaru! Welcome!" Sesshoumaru extends his hand into a firm shake. He turns and introduces me.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet my right hand, Jaken." I offer a hand and he kisses the top. "Very nice to meet you." They take off into conversation. I stare at Jaken for a second and notice how pasty he looks. They continue on their conversation for a couple more minutes before I'm being swept away to another client. This continues until Sesshoumaru has made his rounds.

I feel Sesshoumaru tense. Looking up, I see Inuyasha walk in…with Rin as his date. "Are you okay?" I whisper to him. He nods his head at me. I don't know what I expected when we walked towards them, but it was not this.

"Good to see you brother. Rin." He nods at each of them and that was it. He didn't wait for a response, just dragged us off. I glance back and catch Rin's stare. Why does she look so happy? Sesshoumaru takes us through double doors to the wrap-around balcony overlooking the lake. He closes them behind us and it gets quiet. I watch as he breathes a sigh of relief and leans over the edge. This is the perfect time. I can tell him.

"Sesshoumaru…" He straightens up and turns towards me. I find it hard to breathe with his piercing eyes staring straight through me. "I need to tell you something."

"I want you to understand why I'm telling you this, okay?" He nods. "I know you trust me 100% and I know that's about to change, but please understand that I didn't expect to feel this way. I'm not who you think I am." He takes a step back.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not an assistant. I'm a detective. I was sent here undercover to figure out your connection to Naraku. I know you're not involved in it now, but I want to explain everything to you. But we can't do it here. But the reason I'm telling you this is because I like you. And I want to be honest with you." He doesn't say anything and his features are ice cold. "You're fired." was all he said as he walked back inside. The words pierce through my heart and my eyes start to sting. Koga warned me that this could blow up in my face and he was right. I start walking along the wrap around balcony.

I wipe my tears away and focus on the job. I need to get to the south side of the balcony. I make it to the doors and look for a package. I don't see anything hidden anywhere. It's probably too early. I lean over the balcony.

"Out here all alone, huh?" I jump up and turn. Out of the shadows walks Bankotsu. I look towards the double door, ready to run for them, but he interrupts my thoughts.

"I heard you were looking for me."

"I would never look for you." His lips twitch into a smirk. He reaches out and starts fiddling with the potted plant. "I go by many names Kagome. You never heard most of them, but I found out today that you were fixated on one of them specifically. Spider." I freeze.

"You're lying!" I accuse him. He gets angry. "How dare you! I am a lot of things but liar is not one of them! " He calms down when he sees me flinch. The smirk comes back.

"How did you know I would be here?" He pulls a rose off the plant. "I watched you walk over here. I've been watching you for a while. In fact, I was so happy to hear your voice when I called the other day. That helped confirm everything the little birdy was telling me." My face scrunches up in disgust but I won't give him the satisfaction. So I change the subject.

"I know you're picking up a package Bankotsu. What is it?" He stops twirling the rose and smiles.

"It's you." He takes two steps towards me and I take two steps back. We repeat that until my back is against the wall. My body starts to tremble as he approaches me. He drops the rose and suddenly there's a cloth over my mouth. I start to scream and struggle but feel myself getting more and more tired. Chloroform…Everything goes dark.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

 _Just after he left Kagome_

My chest feels tight as I walk through the crowded room. I nod at people as I quickly shuffle through them to the empty room adjacent to the ballroom. I burst into the room and slam the door behind me. I pick up a chair and slam it against the ground. "AHhhhhh" my fist hit's the wall, I hear a crack. I can't control my emotions right now. I feel betrayed. Lied to. Humiliated. My back hit's the wall and I slide to the floor. My suit is now stained with blood and this room is a mess.

"Try to understand Sesshoumaru." I try to convince myself. I need to find out more information, whether I like it or not. But how do I face her when all I want to do is kiss her. I shake the thought out of my head. She lied to me and that's not going to change. I stand up and straighten my clothing. I need to find her and I need to know more.

I close the door behind me when I hear a voice. "You shouldn't of gotten attached." I turn and glare at Inuyasha. "What are you talking about?" I demand.

"Kagome. You shouldn't of fallen for her."

"What are you talking about?" He steps out of the shadows. "She's gone." anger overcomes me and I lunge at him. My hand finds its way around his throat and he starts to choke.

"What do you mean?" I growl out. He pulls at my hands, trying to breathe. I release my grip and he jumps back.

"He took her. Spider! That's what he wanted from here and Naraku gave him the okay." My heart stops. She was taken and it was my fault. "Who is spider?" He pulls himself up and steps away from me.

"Bankotsu. He's Naraku's right hand."

"How could you let this happen?! Bankotsu is the man who abused her for years!" He backs farther away from me.

"I had no choice! You don't know what will happen if I back out now."

"Back out of what?!" It's becoming painfully hard to resist murder charges.

"I can't tell you anymore. Just don't try to look for her. She's never coming back." He runs after I try to attack him again. I need to find her. I need to figure out where she is. Kagome, please just hold on.

* * *

Kagome's POV

 _Current time_

The sound of metal rattles around my wrists. My mouth is dry except for the taste of rust that lingers. There's one dull light above me, illuminating the small box I'm in. There is a toilet in the corner and a small blanket balled up in the corner. My once beautiful dress is torn to shreds from where the knife cut my body. I move and the chains rattle again.

The door creeks and in walks Bankotsu. I ball up against the wall, awaiting the blows of his fist.

"Enjoying yourself yet?" He brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear, sending a shiver down my body.

"Why are you doing this?" I cry out. The tears keep falling as Bankotsu grabs my arm and throws me.

"You know to much. You shouldn't have been investigating this. Normally I would've just killed you. But I convinced Naraku to let me have some fun. After all, we do have history." He rips the front of my dress, exposing me. I start to cry harder. "Please don't-" he grabs my face.

"We have some unfinished business." He throws me to the ground and starts to take off his pants. Everything goes black.

* * *

 **This wasn't as long as I thought I was gonna make it. But I have such a busy work schedule this week and I wanted to update soon. R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

 _The night of the party_

 _Sesshoumaru POV_

Everything moved so fast after Inuyasha left. I frantically raced through the party looking for any sign of Kagome or Bankotsu. My guests pass weird looks on as I quickly pass by them. Suddenly I hear a loud pitched scream. The room goes quiet as the screams continue. I race towards the sound to the back balcony doors.

I spot one of the guests wife standing over a body. "What happened?" I urgently ask. She turns to me, her makeup running down her face. "I just came out for a smoke and she was here." I move closer to the body and kneel down. "Who is it?" I mutter to myself. I slowly pull on her shoulder and her back limply falls to the ground.

"Sango" Panic courses through my body. I press my fingers to her throat, checking for a pulse. I don't feel anything.

"Call the police." She quickly runs off. I hear the room explode with chatter, I close the doors to the balcony, separating them from the body and examine her body. I notice she's gripping a piece of paper. I gently remove it from her hand and open it.

 _5200 S. Behind the blue building on the abandoned road._

 _Inuyasha is involved. Maybe Naraku._

I fold it back up and stick it in my pocket. Sango must have been working with Kagome. I need to find out more. I stand up and move away from the corpse.

The cops arrive 10 minutes later and start clearing out the people. I'm giving my statement to one of the officers when I hear a loud voice. "Where is the bastard!" I turn just in time to take a punch to the face. I stagger a little bit before grabbing a hold of the punk.

"What the fuck was that for?" I scream. He doesn't back down. "This is all your fault. Because Kagome had to go falling for you!" I let go of his collar.

"We need to talk, now." He pulls out hand cuffs. "Damn right we're going to talk. You're under arrest for the murder of Sango Tsu. You have the right to remain silent-" He shoves me up against the wall and slams the cuffs on.

"You know I didn't kill Sango!" I argue. He doesn't say anything as he leads me to the cop car. I hear the gossip stirring up by the lingering guests outside. The paparazzi is snapping shots as he shoves me in the car. He's just trying to punish me. The car pulls off. I stare out the window, my mind falling back to Kagome.

If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself.

* * *

We arrived at the precinct in a matter of minutes. It's been two hours and I'm still in an interrogation room. So far I've taken a mug shot and had my fingerprints taken and experienced a very cold cavity search. Now I'm being forced to wait for this guy to come question me. I should be out looking for Kagome, not wasting time. Koga has been in a fit of rage since Sango's body was taken away and he learned Kagome was missing.

The door opens and in walks Koga. He doesn't say anything as he sits down and leans back. He drops a stack of files on the table and nods for me to look at them. I open the first one and start reading. This is all about the information Kagome and Sango had gathered on Spider and the Taisho Co. Koga doesn't say anything as I read through the files. When I finish the last one, I speak up. "Why did you let me read these?" He leans forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"I want you to see what your company is doing. Kagome swore up and down that you weren't involved in this. If that's true, then you're going to help me find her. If it's not, I promise to make your life a living hell. So are you involved?" We stare at each other in silence for a while.

"I never knew anything about this. But I know my brother is involved and I know who has Kagome." He quickly sits up.

"Who?"

"Bankotsu." His eyes darken. He must be aware of what happened with him as well. "Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"Inside my coat is a note I found on Sango. It has an address that she believed was connected to Naraku." He mutters angrily under his breath as he gets up to leave. He storms out for about five minutes before coming back in with a laptop and the note. He furiously types away, looking back and forth from the paper to the computer.

"I cross referenced this address with some places we suspected to be associated with Naraku and nothing came up. But I did manage to find an abandoned street in a rural area that matches the address." He turns the computer towards me. "Look familiar?" On the screen is a street view of 5200 S. With a blue building right in front.

"So what's the plan then?" I ask. He closes the laptop and starts stacking up the papers. "First we need to watch this place for activity. Try to determine how many people are there. We won't be able to move forward until that happens." Anger fills my body.

"How long will that take? The longer we wait, the less chance she has!"

"You don't think I know that! I want to go there now, guns blazing but I can't. What if they kill her as soon as they hear us coming. We need to think smart!" I don't say anything. He breathes a sigh of exhaustion.

"Go home Sesshoumaru. I'll call you if I find out anything." The chair scratches on the floor as I stand. I nod a goodbye and leave. If he's not going to do anything, I will.

* * *

 _Kagome's POV_

 _One week from the party. (Current Time)_

Every part of my body is numb. I'm laying on the cold hard ground with the blanket draped across me the best it can be. My dress is completely torn up and my hands are still shaking. The tears stopped falling days ago and the days keep getting longer.

Bankotsu has been here every night. He hasn't said much. Just beats me and uses me and leaves. My body is scarred and sore. Every time I move I cry out in pain. I just want it all to stop. Please just let it stop.

My body tenses up as the door squeaks open. In walks Bankotsu with the same smirk he has plastered every night. He raises his hand to me but I don't flinch. I can't anymore. My body is so beaten down that I can't even react. He lets his hand falls and kneels to the ground.

My head jerks suddenly when Bankotsu grabs a hold of it. He violently kisses me before pushing my head away.

"It only took a week to break you, hmm?" He grabs a pocket knife out of his pocket and flips it open.

"You think that I can't hurt you anymore, is that it?" My ears ring with the sound of his knife being dragged against the wall. He drags it around the room until he gets to me. Kneeling down in front of me, he presses the knife against my cheek.

"I know you weren't working alone. I know all about Sango." For the first time in days I feel tears sting my eyes. He smiles and continues.

"After I put you in the car, I went back and took care of some business." He makes a gun gesture with his hand and points it at his head, pulling the trigger. I feel the tears pour down my face.

"No! You're lying! No! NO! NO!" I shoot up and protest. His body trembles with laughter. I feel the world crash around me. My friend, my partner, she's gone. I wish we had never taken this case. I should've said no to it. Bankotsu pushes my body to ground and climbs on top of me. He gets off on my misery. I feel my world turn to black as I try to block out his body against mine.

"Just kill me" I plead. "That would be too easy Kagome, and you're going to suffer." I close my eyes and try to block him out. When will this end?

* * *

 _Sesshoumaru's POV_

It's been a week since I talked to Koga. He calls to let me know that he is slowly working through the red tape. But I can't wait anymore. This is now up to me. I pick up my phone and dial.

 _What's up?_

"I need you two." I speak.

 _Sounds serious. Where do you want to meet?_

"My house, tonight." He bids me a farewell and hangs up. I lean back in my chair and grab my drink. The ice tings against the glass as I twirl it in my hand. I throw it back and feel the burn against my throat. The alcohol can't cover up the guilt that shoots through my body. I should've just listened to what she had to say.

I close my eyes and start to drift off…I'll save you Kagome.

Xxx

A knock on my door wakes me from my sleep. I look at the clock and see the time. 9 o'clock. I open the door and greet my guests.

"Miroku, Kikyo." I lead them to the living room and offer them a drink. They politely decline and sit down.

"It's been a while Sesshoumaru." Miroku starts.

"It has been. What have you guys been up to?" Kikyo jumps in. "We've been traveling around, taking on small jobs." I knew what she meant by small jobs. Her and Miroku were retrievers of unique items. Anything ranging from jewelry to people. They always say they do small jobs but I've never seen them take on one that didn't make them thousands of dollars.

"Sounds like you've kept busy." They both nod. "Why are we here Sesshoumaru?" Miroku ponders.

"I need help with an extraction. A man named Bankotsu is keeping someone hostage. She is in danger and we need to move quick." Kikyo perks up.

"She? Does this women have a name?" She teases. "Kagome." Kikyo gives me a small smile.

"And why is she so special?" She presses farther. I sigh in annoyance.

"Stay focused. We need a plan." I put blueprints on the table in between us. "These are the blueprints of the building that I believe she's in. I don't know how many men, but I can guarantee they're armed." I managed to pay off a city clerk and get the blue prints a couple days ago. I wasn't sure if I needed them, but I'm glad I did now.

Kikyo points to the roof. "I can get in through the vent up here and scope out how many guys." She suggests. Miroku nods. "While you do that, I will position myself outside this exit. That leaves the other one for you to cover Sesshoumaru." My eyes scan the pages.

I point to a room in the center of the building. "I think he's keeping her in here. It's the most isolated room in the building."

"I agree." Miroku and Kikyo start talking about back up plans and strategy. _I'm coming for you Kagome. I promise._

* * *

Thanks for all the support this story is getting. I hope you guys enjoy this story like I do when I write. I know it's far from perfect but thanks for sticking around through the mistakes. Lol I have been so busy with moving and work that I haven't been able to write much. So the next chapter will probably be out in a couple days or a week. But very soon! =]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

* * *

 _Sesshoumaru's POV_

"It's time to go." Miroku's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I've been absent mindedly cleaning my gun for an hour now. I can't help but to feel like she isn't there. It's a 50/50 shot that she is even there and my gut is in knots. I put back together my gun and click the safety on.

"Let's do this." Kikyo is already in the car, ready to leave. I hop into the passenger seat as Miroku slides into the drivers.

"We should park a couple blocks away." Kikyo reminds us. I nod and the car starts. This is it. Now or never.

I blankly stare out the window at the passing scenery. There was a time where things were so peaceful and I took it for granted.

 _{Flashback}_

" _You're such a cheater!" Kagome whined. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a look of victory upon his face._

" _You're the one who bet me." He defends. Kagome sighs in defeat and puts her cards down._

" _I just figured you wouldn't know how to play spades!" Sesshoumaru hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time._

" _Okay, what do you want for lunch?" She places the cards back in the case and stands up._

" _The place in downtown will do." Kagome bids him a farewell with a warm smile._

" _I'll be right back."_

It was the small things that she did that I took for granted. She was a great secretary and was becoming a great…friend. Maybe she was becoming more then that. All I know right now is that I need to get her back.

* * *

 _Kagome's POV_

"How is my pet today?" Bankotsu smiles as he grabs a fistful of my hair. I don't react as he throws me to the ground. My body feels numb all the time. Between the beatings and the cold feeling of the floor, nothing phases me anymore. Especially after he told me about Sango. I feel like there's nothing left in the world for me. _Sesshoumaru_. His name flashes in my mind again but there's no point. He is never going to be with someone who has been violated like I have. It's all hopeless.

"You have become quite boring." Bankotsu muses. He walks over to me and kneels down in front of my face. He cups the side of my face, forcing me to look at him. Looking into his eyes always makes my chest hurt. This is a person that I once trusted with everything. Now I'm just some doll that he beats and uses.

"Please just let me die." I plead through dried lips. He says nothing as he continues to stare into my eyes. For a moment I think I see regret flash before his eyes. But it's gone faster then it came. He drops his hand.

"You bore me." with that, the door slams behind him and I'm left alone. I pull myself into a sitting position and cover myself with the scrap of blanket. In the corner of my eye I spot something that shimmers. I reach over to where Bankotsu was kneeling and pick up a box cutter. Did he leave this for me on purpose? Figures. He has always been such a coward.

I run my finger lightly over the blade. It has recently been sharpened. This is it. My way out. I retract the blade and put it behind me.

* * *

 _Sesshoumaru's POV_

"We're here." Miroku's voice cut through the silence in the car. He parked on the side of an abandoned building a couple blocks from the location.

"We have a couple minutes before sunset." Kikyo chirps from the back seat. I pull out my gun, double checking everything. I open the car door and start packing extra ammo into my side pockets. Kneeling down, I tighten the laces on my boots.

The other doors open and Miroku and Kikyo step out. I quickly tie back my hair and pull a hood over my head. I adjust the straps on my bullet proof vest, finishing up my prep.

"Let's do this." Miroku and Kikyo nod at me. It's finally happening.

The wind pushes at my face as we creep up to the building. Kikyo slips off to the right as Miroku goes left. I lay flat in the grass, clicking my Bluetooth ear piece on. Pulling out my binoculars, I zoom in on the building.

" _I see one guy on the outside over here."_ I speak into the mic.

" _There's no one on this side."_ Miroku replied.

" _I found roof access. I'm just adjusting the cables and then I'll be in. Going into silent mode."_ The mic clicks off on her end.

Ten minutes later my watch lights up. _"Incoming text from Kikyo."_ I break the silence.

" _She says there's three guys behind the door on my side and two guys on your side."_

The watch lights up again. _"Got another one. Only a handful have guns. Mostly knives and baseball bats. She's ready to drop down on the three when we get started."_ I finally finish.

" _Alright, let's do this."_ He replies back. Quickly I get up and drop the binoculars. I pull my gun out of the holster and screw on the silencer.

I swiftly move through the shadows and towards the man standing by the door. He's distracted by his phone and doesn't see me coming. With a quick shot and a loud thud, he falls. I kick open the door and all hell breaks loose.

In an instant, Kikyo drops from the ceiling, landing on top of one of the three men. I quickly throw a punch while dodging the swing of a baseball bat to my left. With a quick spin I knock the first guy out and turn towards the second. I eat an elbow to the face and stagger back for a second before grabbing his shoulders and kneeing him in the gut. He falls to the ground with a thud. I look up and see Kikyo put a bullet in her guy and the other two at my feet.

Miroku jogs over to us with sweat on his brow. "We still have another area to sweep. Kikyo and I will take care of that while you find Kagome." With that, they're off. I change my clip and start throwing open any door I can find. Where are you?

* * *

 _Kagome's POV_

 _10 minutes before_

It was getting to be that time again. When Bankotsu would come to get his fill. I have to move quick. I pull out the box cutter and make small cuts on my arm. Tears sting my eyes as blood starts to drip. I switch to the other arm, repeating the same motion. Slowly the blood runs down my arms and pools on the ground. I feel the strength fading out of me as I lay on the ground. I have my back to the door, making sure that the blood was apparent.

A couple minutes pass before I hear the familiar sound of the door. With a big clang, it slams.

"So you actually did it." He thinks out loud. My grip tightens on the boxcutter as I hear him approach. I feel his hand on my shoulder as he tries to pull me on my back. In an instance, I muster up my strength and lunge at him with the box cutter. He screams out in pain as it slices across his face. He falls against the ground, holding his face.

I fling open the door and take off. The bright lights in the hall temporarily blinds me as I run. My head is spinning from losing so much blood, but I'm so close. Suddenly I hear shouts and rough play. Panicking, I look around me. I rip open the nearest door and shuffle in. It's a small custodial closet that hasn't been used in years. My legs can't hold me anymore and I slip to the floor.

I hear footsteps running down the hallway. Bankotsu is going to find me and I was so close. Tears fill my eyes as the footsteps get closer. I grib the box cutter and brace myself. The door suddenly swings open and I scream and blindly swing.

"Kagome! It's me!" My heart stops and I look up. Sesshoumaru stands before me. I throw myself in his arms and start crying.

"Thank god!" I feel his arms wrap around me and tighten.

"We need to get you out of here." We reluctantly pull away from each other. He removes his outer coat and drapes it over me. He quickly scoops me up and takes off down the hallway. For the first time in weeks, I finally feel safe.

"I have her, let's go!" I look up and see a couple run up. They give me a sympathetic nod before turning to shoot behind us. I feel the wind push against my skin as we burst through the doors. I take a deep breath as the sudden rush of oxygen hits me.

After a couple minutes, it gets quiet. All I hear is the quick breathes of the people surrounding me. Sesshoumaru slows to a stop. "Can you stand?" I nod and he puts me down. I wobble a little but keep a firm grasp on his shirt. I watch as he pulls out his phone and dials a number.

"What?" I hear the familiar voice of Koga.

"I have her."

* * *

Short but sweet. =] Together at last.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

Everything started moving quickly after Sesshoumaru hung up the phone. In less then five minutes, numerous police cars and ambulances were on the scene. The first out of the car was Koga of course. I made eye contact with him and saw pain flash across his eyes. I looked down at my bruised and cut naked body. I had gotten so used to it, that it didn't occur to me to try and hide.

"Kagome.." Koga lightly treads towards me. I give him my best smile as he stretches his arms out to embrace me.

"I'm so sorry." He rubs circles in my back. I pull away from him and nod.

"You need to be examined by EMT." He tries to lead me to them and I snap my hand back. I grab a hold of Sesshoumaru's arm, shocking both of them.

"Just give me a minute." I plead. Koga hesitates for a second before stomping off to examine the crime scene.

"Where did those two people go?"

"They needed to leave before the cops got here. It's not exactly legal, what we did here." Sesshoumaru replies.

"Yeah, true…I'll make sure Koga keeps you safe." I give him a reassuring squeeze. Suddenly I feel him wrap his arms around me. He grabs the back of my head in an embrace, leaning down to embrace me as much as possible.

"I am so sorry." He mumbles into my neck. Tears fill my eyes as everything finally hits me. I can't stop myself from hysterically crying into his shirt. My body trembles through his as he continues to embrace me. I feel more and more weak as the adrenaline wears off. The loss of Sango, the repeated assault, everything just falls onto my shoulders. I feel myself getting weaker and weaker as my emotions run rapid. My legs give out.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru keeps me from falling. Voices rush around me as I feel myself being lifted onto a stretcher. "Just hang in there Kagome!" Sesshoumaru's voice is the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

* * *

 _Sesshoumaru's POV_

The sound of sirens ring through my ears as the ambulance heads to the hospital. Kikyo and Miroku left which leaves me to ride with Koga to the hospital. I reach for the door handle when I feel a fist come into contact with my face. Sucker punched. I stagger back before wiping the blood off the corner of my mouth.

"That's the second time you hit me and the last." I cock back and punch him square in the nose. With a few cuss words, we start fighting.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten her killed!" He throws another punch but I step to the side. Quickly I tackle him to the ground. We collide and fall with a thud.

"I wasn't going to wait around for you to let her die!" I retort. We roll around, grunting like savage animals. Cautiously, a couple of officers try to break us apart. After a few rough tugs, they succeed.

"This isn't about us Koga. The fact is, Kagome's safe and we need to get to the hospital." He huffs in my direction. "Fine, but find your own way there." With that he gets into his car and storms off. Great.

Xxx

I managed to convince one of the officers to give me a ride to the hospital. He was hesitant at first after watching his boss fight with me. But eventually he caved. I think he could sense the desperation in my voice.

I find Koga in the waiting room, talking to a doctor. Koga's face flashes with rage and disgust. The doctor looks apologetic and walks off.

"What's going on?" Koga looks up at me as I walk up.

"I don't have time for this." He scoffs.

"Koga, I need to know what's going on with her. I know you don't know trust me, but trust that I care about her." He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. "Let's get some coffee." I nod and follow him to the cafeteria.

We settle into a table in the back. The room is silent aside from the janitor mopping by the door. My adrenaline is starting to wear off which is giving me a pounding headache. Koga looks distant as he sips on his coffee.

"What's going on?" His eyes look towards me when he hears my voice. Sorrow consumes his voice as he starts.

"It's not good Sesshoumaru…." I nod at him to continue. "She has multiple fractures on her rib cage as well as her arm. She has a pretty bad concussion that was apparently caused by being thrown against a hard surface repeatedly." Koga stops to take a drink from his coffee. He exhales a deep breath before continuing.

"…She was also brutality raped." My blood runs cold.

"I'm going to kill him." Was all I could get out. What Kagome must be feeling right now. What she's going through. It must be killing her.

"My thoughts exactly." I finish off my coffee and stand up.

"What room is she in?"

"268." I nod and take off towards her room.

Xxx

I'm standing outside her door, trying to find the strength to face her. I need to remain calm for her but I don't know what to do. I've never…felt like this before. I take a couple deep breathes before opening the door.

I walk in to a dim room. Kagome looks up at me and gives me a small smile. "Hey there" her voice cracks. I walks up to her and look her over. Her arms are wrapped in bandages and her face is a dark shade of purple. My heart clenches as I gaze at her.

"Kagome.." I gently cup the side of her face. She leans into the warmth of my hand and closes her eyes. My hand drops as I take a seat. "I am so sorry." Her eyes lock with mine.

"The doctor told you, huh?" She looks down in shame. I immediately wrap my arms around her.

"Don't you dare look at me like you did anything wrong. This is not your fault." I feel her body start to convulse. She cries into my chest for what seems like forever. By the time she pulls away, my shirt is soaked and her eyes are puffy. I reach out and wipe away the remaining tears.

"It's all going to be okay. I'm never going to let anything happen to you again." She gives me a weak smile and squeezes my hand.

I watch as her eyes start to droop. I turn on the TV and turn off the lights. It doesn't take long for her to pass out.

* * *

 _One week later_

I'm pacing in my office trying to get work taken care of before Kagome is discharged. The doctor said she can be home by the end of the day and everything needs to be ready. Things have been a mess at the office since she's been gone.

"Where is that file…" I mutter. The company has been in an uproar since the party. Clients demanding answers about the women murdered. Investors pulling out of the company stock. It's not looking good.

 _Ring ring_

I grunt and pick up the phone. "Hello." No one responds. I'm about to hang up when a familiar voice talks in my ear.

"You took something that belongs to me." Bankotsu's voice is filled with rage.

"Well tell me where you are and we can talk about it." I threaten. His annoying laugh makes my anger worse.

"This isn't even close to being over." The line clicks. I slam the phone down and plop into my chair. There's no way anything is getting done today. I might as well go to the hospital.

Xxx

Kagome is sitting up eating dinner when I arrive. Her face has healed a lot and she has more of a relaxed state to her.

"Hello." She turns, smiles at me and my stomach flips. Why does she have this affect on me? I sit down next to her bed and put a bag on her tray.

"McDonalds! Thank god!" She exclaims. She immediately starts tearing into the greasy food.

"So I wanted to discuss something with you." Kagome looks up at me, cheeks full of food. She nods at me to continue.

"I know you're getting discharged today…" I'm hesitant to begin. "..and I know you live alone. So I was thinking that you could come stay with me, until you are safe. With Bankotsu still out there, I don't want you alone." She puts down her burger and looks at me with wide eyes.

"I couldn't possible impose on you like that…not after all you've done."

"It won't be an imposition. I have already arranged the guest room." I insist. She doesn't say anything for a minute.

"I have a question before I answer." My palms get sweaty. "Go on." I urge.

"Where does this leave us?" The question was not what I expected.

"What exactly are we?" I reply.

"You tell me." She counters. This standstill is not going to get anywhere with how stubborn we both are. We stare intensely at each other for a couple minutes before I speak.

"I…don't know exactly what we are. But, I want to figure that out…together." she gives me a warm smile and reaches her hand out to rest on mine.

"Then I would be happy to accept your offer."

The doctor walks into the room with papers in his hand. "Are you ready to get out of this place?" He asks with a chipper smile. Kagome nods excitedly. This is going to be some experience. I watch as she signs her discharge papers and starts getting out of bed. She quickly disappears into the bathroom to change. As soon as she's out of sight, the doctor turns to me.

"Keep an eye on her Sesshoumaru." I give him a puzzling look.

"What she went through…it takes a toll on who you are. She is going to take some time to heal. Mentally and psychically." He doesn't get to say anything else before Kagome rejoins us.

"I am so ready to sleep without being woken up every two hours!" The doctor laughs and bids her a farewell. Time to get her home.

I stand up and grab her belongings. "Let's go home." I give her a small smile.

* * *

 _Kagome's POV_

It doesn't take us long to get to Sesshoumaru's house from the hospital. He drives up to a closed date and rings the bell. Almost immediately, the gate starts to open up.

"There are security guards on duty 24/7. There are multiple cameras and motion detectors as well." He tries to reassure me of the safeness of this place. I give him a smile and nod. We drive up a very long driveway until his house comes into view. My mouth hangs open in aw as I look upon his mansion.

I can't even begin to describe this massive three story house. It's elegant and refined, just like Sesshoumaru.

"Your home is wonderful!" I exclaim. He pulls into a huge garage and parks his car next to three others. I cautiously step out of his car and wait for him. He shuffles around to my side and starts to lead me inside.

"There is also a maid who I think you'll get along with very well. She runs the house when I'm away and is really trustworthy." That's a high compliment coming from him.

"I can't wait to meet her!" We walk inside and he shows me around the mansion. We make it to the third floor where all of the bedrooms are. Sesshoumaru opens a door at the end of the hallway to a huge room. I walk inside and gasp. All of my stuff is in the room, arranged how I had it at home. Tears start filling my eyes.

"I wanted you to feel as at home as possible." His soft voice rings in my ears. I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck, holding onto him. He wraps his arms around my waist and holds me.

"Thank you for this." My voice sounds muffled through his shirt. "Anytime. Now let's get you settled in."

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

Bankotsu drags his knife across the wooden desk he is sitting at. He looks at himself in the mirror that's tilting against the wall. His gaze drifts down to a picture on the table, before looking back at the mirror. The long thin cut is scabbed over, scarring his perfect face. She was going to pay for this, in the worst possible way.

"Still thinking about that bitch?" A cold voice interrupts his thoughts. He looks up and spots the amused face of Naraku. "She'll get what's coming to here." he grunts in reply.

"All in good time. We have other things to focus on." Naraku pulls up a chair and leans back in it.

"Inuyasha is getting our next client ready. It's a big deal that requires everybody's focus. It needs to go off without a hitch." Naraku develops a more threatening tone at the end. As if warning Bankotsu.

"When is the deal?" He replies, dryly.

"In three months." It takes a minute for Bankotsu to reply. He stands up and stabs the knife into the table, leaving it standing up.

"There's going to be a problem at the deal. Something that will end with the death of a very…honorable person." Naraku raises an eyebrow at him but doesn't push. As long as he gets his money, he doesn't care who dies.

"Do what you must to get over this….weakness." Naraku stands and exit's the room. The light flickers over Bankotsu's head as he stares at the picture on his desk. "Oh, I will." he mutters as he twist the knife, deeper into the picture on his desk. He chuckles as he watches the photo paper holding Sesshoumaru's face tear apart.

"This is going to be good."

* * *

Thanks for reading the story. Stick around! =]


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

* * *

 _Kagome's POV_

It's been a week since I've moved in and things have been going alright. I met the maid. Her name is Ayame and she is the sweetest women I have ever talked to. In a lot of ways she reminds me of Sango…My stomach twists into knots as I think about her.

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in!" The door creaks open and in walks Ayame. Her bright smile lights up the room.

"Good morning Miss Kagome!" She gives me a polite bow.

"Hey! How are you today?" I stand up and give her a small hug. She instantly relaxes and plops on the couch in the corner. I happily join her as she starts her rant.

"Well first Sam kept pestering me about going out…AGAIN!" She throws her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Sam is the security guard, right?" I interrupt.

"Yep! And I keep telling him no but he just keeps insisting on dinner!" The way she's talking makes me think she does want to go out with him. She rambles on for another 10 minutes before I hear another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ayame starts to fix my bed as Sesshoumaru walks in. Instantly my heart races and butterflies flutter in my stomach. He looks just as handsome as every other morning.

"Good morning Kagome." My name rolls of his tongue and makes my face heat up. "Morning!" The words stumble out. Ayame finishes up the bed and excuses herself, leaving us alone.

"How are you doing today?" He asks. My shoulders slump a little at the question.

"It's getting easier." He reaches out and puts his hand on mine. It feels so good to have him around. I wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for him. I grab his hand and pull him onto the couch. He instinctively puts her arm around my shoulder. I fall into his chest and relax to the sound of his heart beat.

"It will become easier." His cool voice soothes me. He has been so supportive this last week, more then anyone knows.

 _Flashback_

 _The night is cool and the mansion is quiet. It's been two days since Kagome arrived and settled in. The crickets play their melody as the residents sleep soundly. Suddenly a loud sound rings through the house and jerks Sesshoumaru awake. He throws his blanket off and runs to Kagome's room. With a powerful push, he burst into her room._

" _Kagome! Are you okay?" He belts out. There's no reply. He cautiously creeps towards the bed._

" _Kagome…." Sesshoumaru stops when he see's her curled up on the edge of the bed. She has blankets wrapped tightly around her and her body is convulsing in a fit of tears. Quickly he reacts and climbs on the bed._

" _Make it stop, make it stop." Her voice is uneven as she mutters the phrase over and over again. Slowly Sesshoumaru places his hand on her shoulder. She jerks at the touch and freezes. Her eyes relax as she realizes who it is. Sesshoumaru reaches out again, this time pulling her head into his lap. He brushes her sweat-drenched hair off her face._

" _It's okay, you're not there anymore. You're safe." Her breath slowly starts to even out. "It's going to be alright. I' m here." Her eyes start to close, tiredness taking over her body. Sesshoumaru watches as she peacefully drifts off. The time passes fast as he continues to run his fingers through her hair. Slowly he lets his hand fall and slides out of bed._

" _Sleep well, Kagome." Leaning down, he places a light kiss on her forehead. "You'll be okay."_

 _End Flashback_

"How would you feel about going out?" His voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Out?" My head tilts to the side. "Like what do you mean?"

"You've been inside for a long time. I just figured it would be good if we could go out to eat and maybe stop and do something fun." His normally cool stature is kind of nervous.

"What your describing is a date." I simply put.

"Call it what you will." He retorts with a smirk on his face.

"Well…I would love to go on a _**date**_ with you." I emphasis. He gives me a small smile.

"Tomorrow then." I nod and lean back into his chest. I take a deep breath, inhaling his smell. I don't want to ever move from this spot.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going out with Sesshoumaru!" Ayame exclaims. She is furiously running her hands through my hair, trying to decide on the perfect hair style.

"Me either!" I reply honestly. I watch as she twists my hair into a weird up do. I shake my head at her and she lets my hair fall.

"Sesshoumaru said this was casual. So I need something that goes with jeans." She runs the brush through my hair and pulls out the straighter. "Simple it is."

"So how do you feel about Sesshoumaru?" Her question throws me for a loop to say the least. I feel as the blood rushes to my face.

"I don't really know to be honest…." I start. "…We've been through so much in the last three months. I just know that I can't be without him. But I'm afraid he just feels bad for me." Ayame quickly gets in front of me.

"Listen to me Kagome, Sesshoumaru likes you…a lot. He has never been like this around anyone else." Her eyes are really intense as she shakes my shoulders.

"I'm afraid he thinks I'm used." I finally admit. She drops her hands and kneels down.

"He does not feel that way. What happened to you was not your fault. You were raped and he will not think any less of you for that." Her words cut through me. They were exactly what I needed to hear at that moment. I lean in and give her a hug.

"Thank you." She squeezes me before standing up.

"Now let's get your hair finished!" She grabs the straightener and starts flattening my hair. I'm really glad I found a friend in her.

An hour later, I'm ready for the date. I'm wearing simple jeans with a red top. Sesshoumaru told me to wear something I could move in because we were going to be very active. I walk down the stairs and into a very casual Sesshoumaru. He's in blue jeans and a v-neck with his hair tied back.

"You look beautiful." He compliments. I blush and thank him.

"You look….so casual." That earns me a laugh. He extends his hand to me and I take it. He politely walks me outside. The late afternoon is beautiful. The perfect temperature for anything outside. He walks down the steps and leads me to a Harley Davidson.

"Uh, are we riding that?" I ask nervously.

"Of course." His eyes gleam as he hands me a helmet. "I know what I'm doing, don't worry."

"I didn't even know you could ride one!" He chuckles at me.

"My grandpa showed me how when I was 15. I've been riding every since." He sits on his bike and turns it on. It rumbles to life. I carefully climb on the back.

"Make sure you lean with me on turns, but not too much." He shouts back at me.

"Got it!" I wrap my arms around his waist and we're off.

At first, riding a motorcycle was the most nerve wrecking thing. But once we hit the road, it was unbelievable. The wind, the tree's, the birds. I feel so alive. Everything is so beautiful.

We ride for another 15 minutes before Sesshoumaru pulls into a dirt parking lot. I read the sign: Mini Golf. He parks the bike and I get off. My legs feel numb from the vibrations.

"Mini golf, huh?" I tease. He rubs the back of is head nervously.

"It'll be fun!" he promises as he grabs my hand. We walk inside and an old lady greets us. Sesshoumaru pays for the game and hands me a cute little purple golf club.

"Want to make this interesting?" I ask as we walk to the first hole. He raises an eyebrow and nods.

"Winner get's to decide what they get! Whoever has the best score!" He stares at me for a moment before nodding.

"Agreed." He puts his ball down and lightly smacks it. Hole-in-one. Crap. He watches in amusement as I try to get the ball in the hole. This was a mistake.

We move onto the other holes and still he manages to beat me on almost everyone. After the last struggle, he walks up to me.

"Let me show you the trick." He stands behind me and places his hands over mine.

"Just hold it like this and swing lightly." His hot breath blows against my ear sending shivers down my spine. I blush and quickly scramble away.

"Got it!" I blurt out. He looks on in amusement as I fumble my words.

"We have a couple left, you up for it?" He pokes the tip of my nose.

"You just wait!" I huff back. I walk up to the next hole, determined, just to fall flat on my face. Literally. My foot catches on the step to the next hole and I fall forward. Sesshoumaru rushes to me to make sure I'm okay.

"I'm fine!" I quickly say. As soon as he hears that, he starts laughing.

"That was too funny!" We sit on the steps laughing until we see a family coming up to the hole behind us.

"We gotta finish!" Sesshoumaru helps me up and leads me to the final hole. He goes first and it takes him three tries to get it in. He watches on in amusement as I line up my ball. I can do this! I try to motivate myself. Swiftly, I hit the ball and it's off. It hit's the wall and bounces off the edge and into the hole.

"Yes!" I jump up and down cheering. Sesshoumaru looks amazed as he watches me cheer. He waits for me to calm down before speaking.

"That was pretty amazing, but I think there's a pretty clear winner." I sigh in defeat.

"I know! Just tell me what you want." Sesshoumaru doesn't say anything for a minute. He just looks at me with an intense gaze. Suddenly, he steps forward and puts his hand on my lower back, pulling me closer.

"How about I just show you?" He leans down and his lips meet mine. I instantly melt into his kiss. My arms reach up and wrap around his neck as he pulls me closer to him, leaving me on my tippy toes. His other hand reaches around to the back of my head, holding me in place as the kiss deepens.

"Ah-em" The moment ends and we fall apart. The family behind us is now waiting for us to move. I blush and quickly shuffle away.

As soon as we are off the course I feel Sesshoumaru grab my arm and turn me. The blush remains on my face as he looks right through me.

"Uh-what's on your mind." The words stumble out.

"That I want to do that again." He admits. I blush and take a step towards him. Gently I cup my hand on his cheek and lean in. He meets me half way and we share another tender kiss.

"Me too."

* * *

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

"I'm bored." I say to Sesshoumaru. He looks down from his paper and gives me a look. It's been a month since I've been here and things just seem so repetitive.

"So do something." He simply puts. "Like what?!" I exclaim. He takes a deep breath and folds his newspaper up.

"Why don't you work?" He suggests.

"I can't go back to work. I'm just not up for solving cases." I admit. He gives me an understanding nod.

"What if you came back to work for me?" He leans forward on his elbows and gives me a curious look.

"I'm not even a real secretary!"

"You were really good at the job." He states.

"Okay, but wouldn't that…complicate things?" He raises an eyebrow at me. "Complicate?" He echoes back.

"I mean…we are kind of seeing each other. Won't that be too much?" He leans back in his chair.

"It could…or it could be fun. But if things do get to be too much, you can just quit. It won't change a thing." He stands and walks behind my chair. He leans down, his silver hair falling over his shoulder and onto mine.

"It'll be fun." His hot breath touches my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Let's give it a shot." I hastily reply. Before he can pull away, I turn and give him a quick kiss on the lips. His eyes widen in shock, but they quickly turn to amusement. I jump up and turn towards him.

He straightens up and gathers his hair into a loose bun. I internally groan at how well he pulls it off. He knows how much I love it and uses it to convince me to do things. That handsome bastard. But two can play at that game.

I reach up and cup the side of his face. I let my hand fall down the side of his neck and rest on the front of his chest.

"Come here." I softly lure him. He leans down and tries to kiss me but I quickly tilt my head to the side and whisper in his ear.

"You don't know what you're in for." I give him a quick nibble on his ear, earning a small moan, before skipping away. I glance back to see a slightly stunned, but turned on, Sesshoumaru.

This round goes to me.

* * *

Monday came faster then I expected, but none the less, I'm excited. I've had enough of sitting inside and mopping. Time to get back on the horse.

"Ready to go?" I hear the soft voice of Sesshoumaru behind me. I quickly straighten out my outfit and nod.

"Let's do this!"

20 minutes later we arrive at the familiar Taisho CO skyscraper. Sesshoumaru parks in his spot and we both get out. It's early in the morning so there is barely anyone here.

"I'm going to get us some coffee from the café across the street!" Sesshoumaru pauses and starts to accompany me.

"No it's okay! It's right there. I'll meet you upstairs." He is hesitant but eventually agrees. I do appreciate that he cares so much, but I need to be able to do things myself as well. I walk to the crosswalk and wait for the walk signal.

I cross the street and walk into the café. The bell on the door jingles as I enter the empty shop. I walk to the counter just as a bright smile walks up to greet me.

"Welcome to The Café! What can I get for you?" Her optimism is contagious as I give her a warm smile back.

"Two coffees, one black with no creamer and the other with skim milk. Dark roast on both." I reach into my purse and hand her a ten.

"Keep the change!" She thanks me and starts making the drinks. I hear the door ding and absentmindedly turn towards the sound. Suddenly my blood runs cold at the familiar face.

"Kagome…" Tears fill my eyes as Inuyasha stands in front of me. His normal confident stature is now a frail, beaten down one. He looks as though he hasn't slept in weeks. His cheeks look sunken in and bruised.

"Your coffee ma'am." My attention snaps back to the barista. I thank her quietly and grab the two cups. I side step around Inuyasha and leave the café. I hear the door ding as he follows me out.

"Kagome wait!" He grabs my arm and turns me, causing me to drop my coffee cup.

"Don't touch me!" I scream. He drops his hand and staggers back at my outburst.

"Kagome, let me explain." He begs. Rage fills my veins.

"Explain what!? How you betrayed your brother? Your father? Sango!? All for what? Money? Success? What did he promise you!?" The tears fall freely down my face. His eyes look hollow and empty, as if what I'm saying is something that he thinks about.

"I can't excuse my actions, I know that. But just know, I had no idea that things were going to get this bad. I'll leave you alone after this, but just know that I'm sorry." He quietly reaches into his briefcase and grabs a manila folder. He reaches out and hands me the heavy file. I hesitantly grab it.

"Good bye Kagome." With that, he turns and leaves. His body getting lost in the new wave of workers, heading to their jobs.

* * *

The elevator dings to Sesshoumaru's floor and I walk in. Sesshoumaru walks over to greet me and instantly knows something is wrong.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" He cups the side of my cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

"I ran into Inuyasha." He visibly freezes.

"Where is he now?" he demands. I shrug and hand him his coffee.

"He said to read this and left. I don't think he's coming back." I walk over to my desk and plop the folder on it.

"What's in it?" Sesshoumaru asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"Only one way to find out."

"Let's go into my office, forward all my calls to voicemail."

I shut the doors to his office behind me and sit across from him. He opens the file and starts spreading out the papers. Most of them are financial records involving a corporation named Surplus Designs. The others are detailed documents about Naraku and Bankotsu.

I look at the file about Bankotsu. In the corner is a small mugshot of Bankotsu. His face is twisted into a smirk, the same one that I saw every day. I drop the file and stand up.

"I can't do this." Sesshoumaru stops and gets up to comfort me.

"I understand. Let's go home." I shake my head.

"You have work to do."

"I'm the boss, I can do whatever I want. And I have an office at home. Let's go." I give him a thankful smile and go to my desk to gather my stuff. What would I do without him?

* * *

 _Sesshoumaru's POV_

"Get some rest. I'll be in my office if you need me." I lean down and kiss Kagome on the forehead. Seeing Bankotsu triggered something in her and her mind is worn out. I quietly turn and leave her room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

Down the hall, I walk into a fairly large library. Off the library is a decent sized office that lights up as I flick the switch on. Sitting down at my desk, I re-open the folder and start spreading out the documents.

The first page is a client list for a company named _Newgaze Corporation._ They invested the typical amount but are getting a much larger return then other clients. This must be the company that Inuyasha was laundering money for. Their return is 20% higher then normal. I flip the page.

The familiar face of Bankotsu comes into view. I scowl at the patronizing smirk in his mug shot and start reading through. It's information about his history and skill level. He spent 4 years in the army before he was discharged for…vulgar behavior. Go figure. He dropped off the map before the army could prosecute him for sexual assault at the worst degree. Three years after that, Naraku recruited him.

That must have been around the time he started dating Kagome. I turn to the next page and start reviewing Naraku's profile. There's not much there except a bunch of crimes he was suspected in, but never prosecuted for. They could never find a connection between him and the heinous crimes.

I turn to the last page and start reading.

 _To Kagome,_

 _You will never know how much guilt I feel for the things I have done. I never expected anyone to get hurt. I didn't even know that you and Sango were undercover. I'm sorry for what happened to you and that probably means nothing to you, but I just wanted to let you know that. It doesn't excuse my actions, but I did what I had to, to survive. Not only that, but to protect the people I love. But it was all for nothing. Naraku killed my mother and the love of my life and he's coming after me next. He's tying up any lose end before his deal and you are not safe. Neither is Sesshoumaru._

 _I am going into hiding for a long time. I have nothing left in Tokyo and I know I am a coward for this. Tell my brother that I am sorry I was not the person he expected me to be. On my computer at work is everything you need to put Naraku away. The password is: InuTaISHO1256_

 _I have no idea where he is hiding out, but if you find him, you will be able to put him away for life. I hope this helps give you peace of mind. Until we meet again._

 _-Inuyasha_

I sigh and put down the letter. So he was being blackmailed all along. I lean back and rub my temples. Why wouldn't he come to me? I could've helped. Stupid Inuyasha. Had to handle this yourself.

At least there's one thing I know for sure. Naraku is going down, one way or another.

* * *

It's been a little bit! And this chapter is short. But I just want to keep people updated, even in short burst. I try to make them longer, but between having a toddler and college, it's hard! Much love.


End file.
